


Don't Let Me Go

by Lunar_Bee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DDLG, Daddy Dom Dean Winchester, Daddy Dom Sam Winchester, Daddy Kink, F/M, Gen, Multi, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence, daddydomlittlegirl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-03-29 13:16:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19020685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Bee/pseuds/Lunar_Bee





	1. Finding You

I sit up in the crinkly hospital bed and look at the clock. 3 AM. I can't believe another night of no sleep. I turn on my side facing the door. My head whirls about my past. My trauma. I think of the morning I woke up with my ex master on top of me. At the time I just let it happen. I didn't say no but how could I he was already inside me. The way his teeth bit into my shoulder. I remember looking out the window and watching as the sun rose. The way the dew shimmered in the light. I let it happen but now I know it was wrong. I couldn't say yes because I was asleep. I sit up in the bed pulling my stuffed animal close to me. 4 AM. I remember him grabbing me under the table, leaving bruises. The light clicks on in the hall and the nurse opens my door carefully. 

"Time to do your vitals hun, up you get." He says in a kind voice

I nod standing up wrapping the thin hospital blanket around me. He leads me down the hall to the small nurses office. 

"Alright up on the scale okay?"

I nod again laying the blanket on the chair. I stand on the scale looking down at it. 217 lbs. 

"You're maintaining your weight thats so good. Hasn't gone down in a week!" He says excitedly 

I smile softly. I know this is better than me losing weight. I'm not unhealthy at my weight and I should love it, but I don't. I want to lose this weight so bad. It's what he would have wanted not what I want. I have to separate those thoughts. I wrap the blanket back around myself as the nurse takes my blood pressure and heart rate. After all my vitals are done the nurse sends me to the living area. I walk to the living area and plop down on the couch. I lay my head on the arm of the couch facing the window. My headphones find their way to my ears and I listen to the soft melodies of Mumford and Sons. I watch as the rain falls down the glass. I feel myself zoning in and out for what seems like forever. What brings me back is the feeling of the couch sinking down next to me. I shake myself to wake up and I look next to me. A man of about 30 sits next to me, he smiles at me. His hazel eyes twinkle when he does. I take out my headphone slowly.

"Hey there, I'm Dean, what's your name?" He asks in a gruff yet smooth like honey voice

"Juniper, some people call me June."

"I like Juniper, it suits you."

I smile softly looking down. I begin to pick at my blanket. After a few seconds he asks.

"What are you listening to?"

"O-oh um Mumford and Sons."

"My little bro likes them, I'm more of a-"

"Let me guess, you seem like a rolling stones kind of man." I blurt out before I have time to catch myself

"Right! How did you know?"

"Well I don't really know I just kind of got that feeling from you." I say shyly

He smirks and I glance down at my lap. He looks out the window peace fully and I catch myself staring at him. He doesn't look sick so I don't know why he's in here.

"Delusion, if your wondering." he says not looking at me

I nod. I shift uncomfortably in my seat, staring out the window. I begin to get chills, the hairs on my arms standing on end. It's somewhere here. I whip around in my seat looking from person to person.

"What are you looking for? If you don't mind my asking?"

"I..um..nothing, I guess" I say after scanning each person

I sit back in my seat trying to relax though I feel the panic rising in my chest. I feel my heart pulse faster and faster through my ribs. It's nothing, I know that. Nothing is there to hurt me. I know that. I pick at the skin around my nail, shifting uncomfortably in my seat. There's only one that could hurt me right now and he's been reported to the head of the hospital for inappropriate behavior. My eyes close, my body trying to relax itself. I can feel Dean looking at me as I turn my head away from him. 

"Hey are you okay?" He asks softly 

"I um it's nothing."

"It's not nothin, I know when something is wrong. I can sense it." 

"It's just anxiety and depression. I get a bit paranoid sometimes."

"What's going on?" He asks turning on the couch to listen to me

"Well there use to be a nurse here who was inappropriate. I just get the feeling that he's still here. Waiting and watching for me to be alone." I say softly now picking at the bandages on my arms

"I'm so sorry Juniper, but I'm sure they won't let that guy back in or anything."

I nod and we sit in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes. 

"Listen Juniper. I need to ask you something, Okay?" He looks at me seriously

I nod, confused.

"Is your last name Hastings?"

"U-um Yeah it is, How did you-?"

"Your dad was a hunter. My dad knew him."

"I mean I knew my dad hunted deer and stuff like that."

"Not deer hun. Something darker. Monsters. Things that lurk in the dark. He died fighting these things trying to keep you safe. That's why you had to live with other family members."

"I-I don't understand." I say softly

Dean rustles around in his seat pulling a photograph out of his pocket, handing it to me. The photo is of five people, one a recognize as my dad. His amber colored eyes shining bright in laughter with the man next to him. A gruff looking man with brown eyes. Standing next to the man are two younger looking boys which I can assume is Sam and Dean. And in my dads arms is little me my blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail and my arms around my dads shoulder. I looked to be about 5-6 at the time.

"This was the picture he had on him when he..well." He says softly 

"I-i thought he just left. My family didn't tell me anything about him. I don't remember him."

"You were young hun. You had no way of knowing without someone telling you." He says softly 

"I know this is a lot to deal with right now and I don't want to add to it but there's a reason we are here."

I feel my chest tighten and I feel my airway constrict. I-it's to much. I can't do this. It can be real. I stand up quickly knocking my stuff off my lap. I begin to scratch at my arm above the bandages. I look around frantically, my heart beating out of my chest. Dean stands up taking a step toward me. 

"Juniper it's okay. I know it's a lot to take in. Take a deep breath it'll be okay." 

I back away from him into a corner, my whole body shaking. How could I not have known? How could I not have realized? Now I'm finding out that there is something here. With us. There's a monster here in this building. I didn't even believe in them a minute ago. My stomach cramps painfully as I begin to hyperventilate. 

"Hey it's okay, it's okay." Dean says sitting on the ground in front of me 

I put my head in my hands pulling at my hair. I start to feel swimmy headed. 

"Juniper stop, it's okay. Can I hold your hand? Is that okay?"

I nod trying to calm myself down. He takes my hand in his rubbing his thumb over my hand. He tries to help steady my breathing. Tears begin to fall over my cheeks. This can't be real.

"Listen to me...LISTEN to me Juniper." he says sternly "The nurses are going to come and get you, They're going to give you a sedative. Don't fight it. Sam or I will come and get you soon okay? Okay, I'm going to get the nurses for you. It'll be okay." He gets up walking to the nurses station and a nurse in a mask comes over and helps me up.

I lean against the nurse exhausted by the panic attack that is still rocking my body. The nurse guides me to my room and sets me down on the bed. I lay down as the nurse gets a sedative. My breathing is still rapid as the nurse injects what I believe is a sedative into my veins. I feel my body relax but my mind is still whirling. My eyes dart around the room. This isn't a sedative. I shouldn't feel like this. It feels like hours go by as the sun sets through my window. I hear someone enter the room and my eyes fall on the same nurse as before. The nurse removes his mask revealing his familiar face.

"Thought you would never see me again would you?"


	2. Zoned Out

"Thought you would never see me again would you?" He says gruffly 

I try with all my might to move but all I can do is wiggle my fingers and he sits on the edge of the bed. He trails his hand across my cheek tutting gently at me.

"You've always been so very naive, so trusting of anyone."

He grabs my face roughly as tears begin to stream down my cheeks. I have to do something. I keep trying to wiggle my fingers. 

"You always trusted me while I was here, you were so......so beautiful when you arrived I just knew I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off of you." He says his hands wandering down my body

He begins to undress me slowly as my heart pounds out of my chest. Please I don't want this. My hands begin to move and I try to push him off of me. He pins me to the bed with ease. I try to scream out but all the come forth is a muffled whimper. As he strips my body he stuffs my underwear in my mouth to muffle me further. I try to kick him off of me. to make any noise. I need to get someones attention. I can't let him do this. Panic fills my lungs as he climbs on top of me. I try again and again to scream before he pulls out a knife he holds it to my throat.

"Stop squirming beautiful. I don't want to mare your pretty face."

He begins to cut into my face as I continue to try to move. He trails the knife down my now naked form as he essentially drools over me. The cold blade slips over my nipples, the cold making them stand at attention. 

"Oh you're starting to enjoy this aren't you" He say grinning from ear to ear 

His hands wander in between my legs and he starts to rub me. I become wet despite not wanting him to do this. My legs begin to get feeling back in them as he begins to undress himself. I try to wiggle out of his grip but he holds the knife against my throat.

"Look, if you don't stop I will make this a lot worse on you." He says sternly

His blade slips and slices my neck. I whimper softly against my underwear that is still shoved in my mouth. I begin to sob as he enters my body. I begin to try and kick him off as he violates me and it works. He flips onto the floor shouting in surprise and a bit of pain.

"You little bitch I told you to stay still. I told you to!" He shouts

He jumps back onto the bed but I roll off and away from him, hitting the floor with a thump. I spit out my underwear as He shouts out in anger. I begin to crawl towards the door as he grabs me by the hair dragging me back towards the bed. I try to grab for anything and my hand lands on a heavy book and I grab it swinging it at his legs screaming out at full volume. The blow knocks him to the ground.

"You bitch! I told you to stay still." He says brandishing the knife 

I knock it quickly out of his hands grabbing it as I crawl on top of him. He headbutts me and I hear my nose crunch painfully. Suddenly his eyes glaze over. I plunge the knife deep into his chest. I won't let him do this to any other girl. Ever. I let the anger and pain boil over as I scream, stabbing him over and over. The blood begins to pool around us. No girl will feel what I've felt not by him at least. I continue to plunge the knife deep into his torso. No one deserves to feel this pain, this hurt, this trauma on top of trauma. Some part of me knows he's gone but I continue my anger taking control of me. I feel a pair of hands pull me off of him and I turn to slash at whoever it is. My eyes land on a tall shaggy haired man. This must be Deans brother. Before I realize what I'm doing I slash his arm.

"Fu-...It's okay....he's gone. He won't hurt anyone else. Let's put the knife down okay? Here." He says grabbing my hand and taking the knife from me

He grabs the blanket off the bed wrapping it around me along with ripping a piece of it off and wrapping his arm with it. I sob softly as he picks me up off the body. I turn to look and he grabs me by the face making me look at him.

"You don't want to do that okay? Just look at me."

I feel my knees buckle as I continue to sob. He picks me up gently making sure the blanket is wrapped fully around me. I lay my head against his chest as I feel him bend down to pick something up. Hospital lights flash against my closed eye lids as I feel him carrying me through the halls of the ward. The nurse is gone he won't hurt anyone again. I feel a cool breeze as the hospital opens up to the cool night air. 

"What the fuck happened to her?!?" I hear a familiar voice ask loudly

I whimper turning my head against the mans warm chest.

"Dean we'll talk about it later." The man says sternly as his chest rumbles against me 

He lays me into the back of the car gently. I hear the the front two doors open and close. I feel myself drifting in and out of a dissociative episode. I feel the bumping of the car beneath me and the cool leather against my skin. Time seems to blur as the car rumbles along the road. The sun begins to crest over the horizon as the car pulls to a stop. I remain still resting against the leather seat. I hear the front doors open and close then the back door. Someone helps me out of the car gently picking me up. A very loud door creaks open as I am carried into the building. The lights flicker to life as I am sat down on a couch.

"We'll be right back okay? We're going to go talk in the other room." Dean's brother says softly

I can't bring myself to respond. I killed a man, I just killed a person. I watch as the men walk into the other room.

~

Sam and I walk into the kitchen quietly and he runs his hands through his hair. 

"What the fuck happened to her Sam?" I ask leaning against the counter 

"I found her on top of some nurse, she was completley naked, cuts all over her. He really hurt her Dean, He pushed her to the point of breaking. She stabbed him multiple times...she was still...ya know...when I found her." 

"Fuck" I say breathlessly "We're going to have to watch her she's not going to be okay for a while after that. I remember when I first killed a monster and to be honest for her she may see him as a monster for a long time. As something other than human. She's not going to want to believe that a human could have hurt her like that." I rub my hands over my face "She seems to have taken to you a bit more right now maybe she'll let you tend to her while I go get supplies to help."

"We can see, You talked with her first before all of this so she might want you here. She needs to be the one to decide." Sam say pulling out the first air kit

He bandages up his arm and we both go back to Juniper, expecting her to be still sitting there. Instead we find the room empty.

"Juniper?!?" I say panicked 

We search all over the room with no sign of her. 

"Find her Sam. We need to find her." I say panicked 

We begin to search from room to room. Eventually finding the bathroom door closed and I can hear the water running.


End file.
